El Despertar
by Theff.intherainbow
Summary: No es facil superar la muerte de alguie, mucho menos si esa es la persona que amas.
1. El Despertar

**Disclaimer **Bueno es muy obvio que estos personajes no me pertenecen en absoluta mas quisiera yo tener esta creatividad, ahora que aclaramos esto pues les invite a disfrutar de esta historia y darme su mas sincera opinión .^^

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No había sido fácil pero con el pasar de los meses el dolor fue desapareciendo, ya era mas fácil lidiar con el mundo, al fin se había levantado de la cama con ánimos, no podía decir que estaba feliz pero al menos ese día quería vivir, se vistió, esta vez no con lo primero que encontró, si no con una de sus tantas minifaldas, sacó unos zapatos sencillos y una de sus camisetas de color azul que combinaba y hacia resaltar sus ojos, su cabello ya mas largo caía por su espalda liso como siempre, debía vivir por el tomo sus libros sus dibujos y salió rumbo a su primera clase. pudo sentir como se posaban las miradas sobre ella, sobre todo la de los chicos, volvía a ser la Rose de antes la chica atractiva o bueno eso intentaba, sabia que se encontraba a prueba una vez mas. Todos gracias a Adrian al que de por si ya le debía bastante, tenia que terminar ya mas que por ella era por Dimitri, por su madre y aunque sabia que quizás hubiese perdido a su mejor amiga, que tal vez ahora tendría que ser guardiana de otra persona. Pero ese era su deber para eso había nacido para ser una guardiana, retomo el día por fin observo a sus nuevas compañeros, todo era tan distante ahora se adapto como pudo, pero no pudo evitar los cotilleos, como odiaba que hablaran de ella, su paciencia llego al limite cuando dos chicas se apresuraron a susurrar mientras ella pasaba, se giro enseguida y acorralo a una contra la pared.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- dijo cerca de su rostro, la chica estaba pálida, varias personas se detuvieron a mirar la escena, no debía faltar poco para que alguna autoridad apareciera.

-Pequeña Danphir déjalo ir-le dijo una voz familiar pero ella no se movió el atravesó la multitud,para aproximarse a ella-Vamos-dijo y ella la soltó lentamente, el la tomo de la mana y la alejo del lugar hacia un sitio donde pretendían estar solos.

No se contuvo mas se dejo caer sobre la cama, esa cama que no era la suya pero ¿importaba eso? , suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Pequeña

-Calla-dijo seca no quería mas condolencias, se sentó de golpe y tomo lo primero que encontró contra la pared, furia, rabia, quienes creían que eran?, no eran mas que unos inútiles metiches.

-Cálmate- le dijo el acercándose lentamente

-Hablaban de Dimitri, manchaban su nombre-soltó al fin

-No debes escucharlos-dijo sentándose suavemente a su lado, llevo su mano hasta su cabello. lo acaricio ella poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de el, el la abrazo, dejando que secara su dolor, siendo su apoyo al menos por esos instantes que ella lo dejaba sencillamente la estrecho entre sus brazos como siempre había querido, ella solo lloro y lloro, hasta que se rindió, se rindió a el sueño olvidándose de todo de donde estaba de con quien estaba solo se dejo vencer.


	2. La pesadilla

Disclaimer : ninguno de estos fantásticos personajes me pertenece desearía que asi fuera pero no es as, de nuevo dejen sus mas sinceras opiniones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era quizás la media noche cuando por fin abrió los ojos no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, todo era demasiado oscuro, las paredes, era como si estuviese en una cueva, vio unos ojos rojos, a su alrededor el miedo la invadió, quería correr, entonces lo vio, allí estaba su pelo, tan guapo, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos, ya no eran hermosos como siempre habían cambiado se veía maldad, ahora eran de un rojo, un rojo sangre, lo vio venir hacia ella, su miedo aumento, todo era tan real pero algo le decía que no era así, quería gritar pero no conseguía que la voz saliera, despertó tras su grito, se sentó de golpe ese lugar no lo reconocía, ¿era posible que ese sueño tuviese que ver con algo real? su vista no lograba acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, el se levanto del golpe se acerco a su lado

-¿Que paso?-escucho esa voz fue cuando los recuerdos invadieron su mente no estaba en su habitación estaba con Adrian, un extraño sentimiento de seguridad la invadió no sabia porque.

-Era horrible- Hablo por fin, le miro allí parado frente a ella con sus hermosos ojos azules ahora cristalinos.

-¿Una pesadilla?-pregunto sin saber que decir, ella solo asintió el acaricio una vez mas su rubio cabello en un gesto involuntario casi automático.-Duerme ya paso-susurro sin dejar de acariciarla

-No, acompáñame-le suplico le aterraba la idea de volver a dormir sola, a el le sorprendieron sus palabras pero no tardo en obedecer, se despojo de sus zapatos y se metió entre las sabanas, ella busco el espacio entre sus brazos, se acurruco entre ellos, el la abrazo, y espero que se quedase dormida , era tan difícil verla así era como si la Rose original se hubiese desaparecido, la Rose segura, la desafiante, era como si con la muerte de Dimitri ella hubiese quedado hecha cenizas, como si todas sus defensas las hubiesen tirado al piso, el no podía creer que esa persona que estaba entre sus brazos, era Rose, su Rose, su pequeña Danphir, el siguió inmóvil acariciando su cabello, sencillamente pensando debía sacarla de ese infierno, de ese horrible infierno que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento, este era el momento el momento de que ella empezara a vivir, sabia que tenia la fuerza solo necesitaba apoyo y eso seria el, seria su hombro, su columna, juntos podrían construir ese mundo, sabia que ella no lo quería, pero al menos como su amigo podría hacerlo, suspiro y siguió allí en silencio, hasta que el sueño lo venció a el también.


	3. el suenho

Se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto en un lugar colorido podía sentir el viento sobre si rostro, y esa sensación de paz era tan extraña, no la había sentido hacia mucho quizás demasiado tiempo, no entendía donde estaba, se suponía que dormía, lo vio allí estaba. Rodeado por esa especie de luz blanca, todo parecía tan real pero a la vez no, no sabía que pensar , se sentó mientras lo veía avanzar hacia ella, el lugar donde estaban parecía el paraíso, era al menos así como ella lo habría imaginado, todo era demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto para siquiera ser real, el por fin llego hasta donde ella se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al menos por el momento, fue cuando ella decidió hablar, pero el se lo impidió

-Pequeña Danphir eres tan hermosa-dejo salir así sin aviso alguno

-¿Que Hacemos?- empezó ella a formular su pregunta mirándole obviando su comentario era lo mejor que podía hacer

-Te traje aquí para cuidarte

-¿Cuidarme?

-Si, tu paraíso personal. Solo- el empezó a hablar pero por algún motivo decidió callar de repente

- ¿Solo?- lo incito a continuar de verdad quería saber

-Se que no me ves a mi o bueno se que te ves junto a Dimitri pero fue lo mejor que te pude brindar-noto en sus ojos tristeza, en su voz la decepción

-Adrian- susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro, no lo podía creer el si la quería, era mas que atracción, que lastima, el la amaba?, todo fue muy rápido ella abrió los ojos y lo vio dormido, Que había pasado?, no se movió, siguió allí tranquila entre sus brazos, aun no entendía lo que había pasado, miro la hora pronto tendría que estar en clases, no quería ir sabia que tendría problems si la veían allí, Adrian no se había movido en todo el rato, se giro para salir de esntre sus brazos, fue cuando el despertó,

-Yo, a donde vas?-le pregunto todavía algo dormido

- Tengo Clases-contesto saliendo de la cama

-¿Te acompaño?- se apresuro a decirle intentando ponerse de pie

-No solo déjalo así- dijo y calzo sus zapatos-Descansa= le dijo y se acerco para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, esa era quizás la forma de decir gracias, no sabía que mas hacer mucho menos con lo que pasaba por su cabeza en el momento, sencillamente se alejo y salió de la habitación en completo silencio.


	4. La clase

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a el ingenio y gran imaginación de Rachel Mead autora de estos grandes libros.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza pero la verdad no me sentía a gusto poniendo capítulos tan cortitos así que por eso decidí tratar de escribir algo con lo que me sintiese a gusto, muchas gracias por las personas que leen y sus reviews además que también he estado bastante atrapada con la uni y esas cosas, espero les guste.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

No había mirando muy bien su horario como para saber que clases le correspondían ese dia, luego de su ducha y de haberse vestido miro por fin su horario, Entrenamiento eso se podía leer en la primera hora por suerte se le había ocurrido ponerse esos jeans ajustados y su franelilla verde, tomo su bolso de lado luego de calzar sus infaltables zapatos deportivos.

Camino por el pasillo contoneando sus caderas, con su cabello moviéndose sobre su espalda, no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado crecer, su tiempo fue justo entro a la hora exacta a la clase se sentía confiada quizás demasiado vio que era casi la única con la excepción de un joven alto de cabello castaño tez blanca bastante atractivo con unos 23 años de edad, Rose siguió caminando tomo asiento sin hacer mucho ruido, el joven se giro caminando hasta el asiento de Rose, fue entonces cuando ella pudo apreciar los ojos verdes de el.

-Señorita Rose no?-hablo el con una voz varonil pero amable.

-si la misma-contesto ella sin entender bien de que iba aquello, el joven esboso una sonrisa y la miro atentamente.

-Muchísimo mas hermosa de lo que me imaginaba- esas palabras la hicieron sentir sumamente extraña el empezó a caminar lejos de ella cuando los alumnos empezaron a invadir el salón de clases, lo primero fue aplicar la parte teórica luego vino la practica el nuevo profesor empezó a dividirlos en parejas dejando a Rose de ultima, sola-Usted Señorita Hathawey puede trabajar conmigo si lo desea- le volvió a sonreir mirándola directamente a los ojos se levanto de su lugar mientras sentía como la envidia crecia a su alrededor, por mucho que lo intwntase no lograba compren der a que se debía tanta atención por parte de aquel nuevo profesor pero lo que mas curiosidad les daba era como es que el sabia quien era ella.

La practica empezó y ella se coloco frente al que ahora ocupaba el pueso de Dimitri, algo le decía que no estaba completamente bien tal vez fuese el hecho de ver como habían remplazado a Dimitri, el hecho de que nadie parecía entender que nadie podría ocupar el lugar vacio que había dejado no solo en su vida si no en el mundo, el ser único que era el, lo importante que había sido en su vida, y todo lo que había dejado sin hacer, no habría otro Dinka, nunca, pero sin importar lo que ella pensaba o sentía dentro de si sabia que lo mejor seria esperar, esta vez no pida jugar la carta de la Rose apresurada, sabia que si lo hacia, si se dejaba llevar por sus conclusiones acabaría metida en problemas, que lo mejor seria evitar de una vez por todas.

Esta Rose estaba consiente de que se encontraba allí en la academia una vez mas de suerte que lo mejor seria dejar de poner su buena fortuna a prueba y concentrarse en algo sencillo según su vida dejando el dolor que la consumía atrás.

Se concentro en el entrenamiento pronto el instructor la dejo contra la pared, ella contraataco esta vez el impacto el piso y ella quedo sobre el esta vez, el siguiente movimiento fue de el profesor dejándola debajo de su cuerpo, la tensión se elevo, el se acerco mas a su cuerpo para que sus brazos tomaran los de Rose como prisioneros inmovilizándola por completo mientras sus labios se acercaban a su oído

-Muy buen entrenamiento Roza- susurro- pero creo que hay ciertas cosas en las que debemos trabajar- podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, entonces el timbre sonó el se incorporo sobre sus pies de un salto, pero por su parte Rose no se movió los alumnos salían pero ella tardo en reaccionar tomo sus cosas sin mirarlo y abandono el lugar ¿ que demonios estaba pasando?.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Y muchas Gracias por sus reviews y sus mensajes =)**


End file.
